


Every minute of every hour I miss you.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Malec Week [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec surprises Magnus, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Clary Fairchild, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hardworking Alec, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Isabelle is an awesome sister, Kissing, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2016, POV Alec, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Romantic Fluff, Sad Alec, Slow Dancing, Tired Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after their first date Alec gets the push to go and see Magnus by Isabelle, something they both desperately need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every minute of every hour I miss you.

**Title:** Every minute of every hour I miss you.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Weeks after their first date Alec gets the push to go and see Magnus by Isabelle, something they both desperately need.  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © Bastille and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Written for Malec Week Day 2 on Tumblr, I'm not sure if this counts but it was all I could come up with :/ I have wrote another few as well but with my perfectionism and me writing them on paper it's been taking a while for me to type them up. Still be prepared for a few more to follow ;) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

It had been a long time since he and Magnus’ first and last date for reasons that neither of the pair could control. What with Valentine on the loose capturing and killing Downworlders left right and centre and the mission surrounding getting Jace back that still didn’t seem to be getting anywhere with roadblocks at every turn. It was like Valentine still had a mole of some kind in the institute, let alone the Clave, keeping him one step ahead and giving him enough time to move before they got too close. But add to that Magnus’ own collection of clients, the soothing meetings he needed to have with Downworlder leaders every few weeks to reassure them when they refused to listen to Alec even after the reimplementation of the Downworlder-shadowhunter alliance, they rarely got to see the other.

Alec tried not to let it bother him, as they still managed to exchange the odd text and call when they had the odd moment alone making him relieved that the air was cleared between them about everything to do with his fears of his own mortality, Camille and the possibility of hurting the warlock if anything were to happen to him the night before their date. 

The lack of heavy topics now made it easier for him to complain to Magnus about Isabelle trying to live vicariously though him and Magnus since she didn’t have Meliorn to focus her romantic energy on. How his mother was still being unreasonable trying to pack every minute of his every day with work and meetings with girls visiting from Idris that she wanted him to consider marrying despite everything, leaving him with no chance of seeing the warlock in person when they could grab the chance. Not to mention Clary moping around often with Jocelyn or the fledgling she was _supposed_ to be dating when it obvious even to Alec that she was only doing it because she missed Jace and partly because she was still sure the blonde was her brother, leaving her using the vampire which no-one deserved. 

Especially when it was obvious how miserable Simon was without Raphael and Magnus only assured him of his suspicions that there had been something going on between the two when he confided that Raphael was being more unbearable than normal without the fledgling around. But no matter what the warlock said he refused to do anything and tried to remain strong even if it was obvious it was killing him. 

Still Alec did have to admit it was wearing just a bit thin all this time apart and after one morning of eating yet another minimal breakfast drowned in coffee over a pile of paperwork that he needed to authorize for a few missions he knew he couldn’t go on like this anymore. Something Isabelle seemed to agree with by the scoff that left her lips in his direction as she sashayed through the kitchen on the way to the fridge in what constituted pyjamas for her; a pair of black and hot pink camo printed short shorts with a powder pink tank top that was faded after several washes and had shrunk so it only just reached her navel with her hair up in a messy tangled bun.

“What?” Alec murmured through a mouthful of toast while scribbling a signature with his already cramped hand at the bottom of the page he was on.

“Don’t _what_ me big brother. I can’t believe after everything you still let Mom push you around like this.” Isabelle said, glaring pointedly at the pile of paperwork in front of him as she set a large tub of yoghurt on the nearest counter with a thud before reaching for a bowl in the cupboard above, leaving her standing on tip toes to reach one that wasn’t as chipped.

“Izzy, it’s my job. I may not like it but being the head of the institute means paperwork and crappy hours.” Alec sighed, putting the pile of recently filled out papers to one side before stretching his numb fingers as he reached for his lukewarm coffee.

“And her stopping you from seeing Magnus is just a bonus I’m sure.” Isabelle rolled her eyes as she emptied the equivalent of four tablespoons of yoghurt into the bowl before reaching for the fruit bowl.

“Believe me the irony isn’t lost on me either. And if Jace wasn’t missing and Lydia was still here as Head then I’d be around his place as much as we both could manage but for the time being we’re both busy with our work.” Alec said, taking another bite out his toast before reaching for the next lot of paperwork. Papers transferring a few newly trained Shadowhunters from the Academy in Idris to bulk up the numbers, something his mother and the Clave were hell bent on doing to make sure they weren’t outnumbered when Valentine made his next move.

“Then make the effort! Leave me the paperwork and go spend time with him. Show him he still matters, that you’re serious about him instead of just another emotionally stunted workaholic.” Isabelle said sitting opposite him at the table with her breakfast, brushing stray stands of hair behind her ears.

“He knows how I feel Izzy. We still text and call when we can manage it. Besides I wouldn’t even know if he’s free enough for me to just come over on a whim.” Alec said uneasily, roughly scribbling his signature for Skye Moonwhisp’s transfer before moving to the next one.

“Oh he is, believe me. It’ll do you both some good, it’s been too long since your first date let alone since you both just relaxed.” Isabelle said pointing her spoon at him.

“One night can’t hurt I guess. I should probably call him just to see…” Alec began, reaching for his phone sat upside on the table beside him when Isabelle slapped his hand with the back of her spoon hard. “Ow! Izzy what the hell?!”

“I have a better idea. He’s going to be doing his biweekly appearance at Pandemonium tonight, you should surprise him there. Let me dress you up and I swear he’ll be happy to see you.” Isabelle said with the bright smile of someone that hadn’t just hurt him with a piece of cutlery.

“How do you know that?” Alec asked suspiciously watching her roll her eyes around a mouthful of yoghurt, baby strawberries and banana pieces.

“Because he and I talk too and he might have been hinting that he wanted me there with him for some reason. Still I’m sure he’d prefer his big strong Shadowhunter boyfriend there instead of me.” Isabelle grinned, flashing her eyebrows at him tauntingly which Alec pointedly ignored.

“I suppose, looks like you’ll get to help me dress up after all. Just nothing too out there or clingy OK?” Alec sighed, pushing the untouched pile of paperwork towards his sister who winked at him.

“You do know you’ll be at a club right? But sure I can work with that and see what I can find in your closet after I’m done. Where are you going?” Isabelle asked watching him push his chair back while downing the last of his coffee, pushing his phone in the pocket of his sweats and gathering the finished pile towards him with his free hand.

“To train and get Raj to file these after I’ve had a meeting with the latest Clave envoy checking in on our progress. I’ll see you after dinner?” Alec asked as he put the coffee cup down and picked up the papers.

“Better make it before, just in case we need to raid the institute’s closet.” Isabelle said, eyeing him up for measurements as she mixed her breakfast concoction around with her spoon.

“Before it is, just text me and I’ll be there.” Alec nodded with an uneasy smile before leaving the kitchen to change. Meanwhile Isabelle pushed her spoon into her mouth and picked up his pen before beginning to scribble signatures having long since perfected the art of forging her big brother’s since she was a teenager. Something that came in useful at times like this and Alec would always secretly thank her for.

XOX

That evening, while only half listening to his mother ranting on and on about increasing training regimes and formalising some to the point that they became mandatory, he felt his phone buzz against his hip and knew even without looking it was probably Isabelle summoning him to get him ready for his night with Magnus. He pulled the phone from his pocket as his mother turned her back on him as she continued to lecture, leaving him the perfect chance.

From Izzy :  
Your personal stylist awaits in your room big bro, come when you can.

To Izzy:  
I’m with Mom at the moment…

From Izzy:  
Ugh, just make up some excuse about being summoned by someone!  
Just come on, Magnus deserves you looking your best!

“Alec, am I boring you?” His mother’s voice cut through his thoughts about whether or not to ask Isabelle for an out when he looked up to meet her gaze.

“No, of course not Mother. I just got a message from Raj about some information he wants me to see. I had told him I was in a meeting with you but it must be pretty important.” Alec said, offering her a professionally masked smile while clicking a message to Isabelle under the table that he’d be there soon.

“Of course, well I’ll let you go speak to him then.” Maryse nodded, gesturing to the door.

Alec offered another forced smile as he pushed his phone in his pocket before walking towards the door. Still he felt his mother’s gaze on his back, watching him as she wanted to make sure he wasn’t lying to her, leaving him cursing to himself as he licked his lips while making a b-line to Raj over by his workstations with his gaze on the screen where he was looking through footage of some circle members recently spotted in Manhattan.

He made sure to make a bit of small talk with Raj about what he’d found so far until his mother got bored and turned back to her desk. Alec then offered Raj a smile and excused himself towards the living quarters, a few Shadowhunters passing him to get back to work on get ready for their nightly assigned patrols. When he arrived at his room, Isabelle seemed to have emptied the entire contents of his closet across the floor and his bed in the search for something with colour among all the faded black jeans, holey sweaters and what used to be form fitting but were now overly stretched baggy t-shirts. 

“I do hope you’ll be putting all that back when you’re finished.” Alec sighed, causing his sister to look up from where she was setting out his newest and undoubtedly tightest pair of black jeans over his only dark blue denim shirt that she always said showed off his forearms.

“Depends how long it takes for you to agree to my decision or find something you’re comfortable in.” Isabelle quipped, weaved among the piles of clothing towards him to grab his leather jacket from its perch on the back of his desk chair before returning to the outfit.

“You make me sound as much of a fashion snob as you are.” Alec sighed, pulling the black t-shirt he was wearing over his head and taking the shirt when she offered it to him.

“Not a fashion snob, just someone who doesn’t like to wear something out his comfort zone that makes him stand out.” Isabelle shrugged as he buttoned the shirt up to the middle of his chest while kicking his boots off as his sister pulled out a pair of black doc martens she’d brought him the last time she’d gone on a shopping spree with Clary. She maintained the ones he wore for patrolling were too worn and battered for being around someone as stylish as Magnus, not that the Warlock had objected when he’d seen Alec in them before.

Still Alec ignored them for the time being as he removed his jeans once she handed him the cleaner ones and turned her back to give him some privacy. He quickly changed into some clean boxers before changing into the jeans and worrying about putting on the new boots. He was trying to figure out how to tame his hair after brushing his teeth when Isabelle appeared behind him on tip toe with and began to manipulate it with her fingers coated in gel.

“There, perfect.” Isabelle beamed, once she was sure he wasn’t going to fidget with his hair. Not that it stopped Alec biting his lip uneasily as he nodded and swallowed.

“Hey, relax! This isn’t your first date so there’s no awkwardness and no need to worry about impressing him. You know as well as I do how much he likes you and that isn’t going to change if you’ve been texting and calling.” Isabelle soothed, pecking a kiss to his cheek making Alec relieved that she wasn’t in full make up so there was no lipstick print on his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Alec said, letting out with a deep calming exhale.

“I usually am. But let’s get a bit of food in you before you go and I’ll clean up this later.” Isabelle smiled, looping her arm through his and practically dragging him from the room.

XOX

The crowd outside Pandemonium was as large, loud and busy as always, made up of Vampires, Werewolves, Seelies and the odd Warlock among the unsuspecting mundanes waiting to get inside past the rather burly Werewolf bouncer. Alec swallowed as he debated whether to just join the back or push his way to the front as Isabelle had told him to, his sister assuring him all he had to do was mention his name and he’d be let in to the club and the VIP section no questions asked. Almost as if Magnus had suspected there would come a time where Alec would want to come to the club on behalf of the institute to see him. Yet Isabelle had been sure the reason was because he was the Warlock’s boyfriend though Alec refused to think that way if only because he could have come to see Magnus at the club sooner.

Yet if Magnus hadn’t bothered to put him on the VIP list in the first place and he stayed in the queue he wouldn’t be able to get into the club for a while, missing precious time with the Warlock. Pushing down his nerves he wove his way through the queue towards the front, ignoring the dirty looks he was getting and the patrons calling out for him to get to the back of the queue. The bouncer gave him a look as he finally reached the front before speaking to him in a gruff tone, “Back of the queue.”

“Er, my name’s Alec Lightwood…” Alec managed, watching the Werewolf give him the go over and take a sniff of his scent before taking a glance at the list and unclipping the velvet rope as he gestured with a jerk of the head for him to come through, plainly ignoring the objection of those behind him.

“Thanks.” Alec murmured with a small smile before passing him down the corridor towards the main room of the club. 

It was filled to the brim with people of various species dancing or getting drinks, the music loud enough to cause his ears to ring as the bass thudded against the walls in contrast with the brightness of the lights swinging back and forth from the ceiling and various other points giving it a mysterious look. Alec chewed his lower lip as he started to weave through the crowd of grinding figures looking for any sign of the entrance to the VIP room or Magnus on his perch overlooking the crowd so he could keep an eye on everything. Just as he was reaching the middle of the room he spotted a shimmer of glitter out the corner of his eye causing him to turn instinctively towards it.

There sat on a black velvet couch surrounded by scantily clad figures sipping a cocktail held by a heavily pierced woman was Magnus. He was dressed to perfection, not that he would have expected anything else, in skin tight black leather pants and boots with a low neck midnight blue shirt that showed off his chest which was shimmering with the matching glitter painted across his skin. His make up was the perfect mixture of glamour and mystery mirrored by the dark blue highlights in his hair visible only when the flashing lights illuminated him at the right angle.

Yet despite it all the look on Magnus’ face was one of barely concealed exhaustion, like he would much rather be sleeping instead of relying on extra strong cocktails to keep him awake to be the club’s protector. He turned to murmur something to the woman beside him who set the cocktail down before turning her attention to the woman on the other side of her while Magnus seemed to slump back into the couch. It made Alec all the more fixated on finding the entrance of the VIP section as he moved through the crowd, finally spotting it in the corner beside the bar leaving him trudging through the dancers to reach the velvet rope keeping everyone out.

There stood a Seelie leaning against the wall dressed in a short dress that showed more than Alec really wanted to see, her skin sparkled with more body glitter than even Magnus was wearing and her long white hair was plaited over one shoulder so it reached her hip. Her gaze was rested on the cell phone in her grip, where she seemed to texting someone instead of fixating on the task at hand.

“Excuse me…” Alec yelled over the loud bass of the music causing her to look up at him over the top of her phone with little interest.

“I can’t let you pass unless you’re on the list.” Her melodic voice sighed with a tinge of boredom as she looked back at the phone.

“I’m Alec Lightwood.” Alec said, watching her eyes widen and her fingers pause over her phone as she looked back up again.

“Oh. Mr. Bane didn’t tell me he was expecting you Mr. Lightwood.” She said, looking him up and down with barely concealed interest.

“Because he doesn’t actually know I’m here. It was supposed to be a surprise.” Alec admitted, watching her face brighten up with a smile as she nodded, moving forward towards the rope.

“Of course, well come on through. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you, he’s been a bit overworked lately.” The Seelie smiled, undoing the rope with her free hand and stepping aside to let him pass.

“Thanks.” Alec smiled, following the floor towards where Magnus was still sat, eyes moving over the crowd like a predator for any sight of a circle member lurking around set on causing trouble. Not that it seemed to stop Magnus’ entourage from noticing Alec was there and recognizing him enough to all get up for a dance or a drink. It left Magnus alone, leaning back into the couch, fidgeting with one of his rings before his bejeweled fingers hovered over his phone, almost like he was considering texting someone to distract him.

“I do hope you weren’t considering texting me, kind of a waste when I’m right here don’t you think?” Alec smiled, causing Magnus to look up and his weary face break out in a bright smile.

“Alexander...” he breathed, setting his phone down beside his barely touched cocktail and reaching a hand out to the Shadowhunter who laced his fingers through his own, pecking a kiss to the back of his hand as he sat down beside him.

“Hi.” Alec smiled, watching Magnus close the gap between them to press a gentle kiss to his lips that seemed to speak of all the emotions he felt for him even if had been apart for so long. The feeling taking over Alec like a tidal wave that he willingly let himself indulge in, nudging Magnus’ nose with his own when he pulled back. 

“What brought you to my neck of the woods my darling? Not that I’m not happy to be in your presence of course.” Magnus asked breathlessly, his gaze moving over Alec’s features as he familiarized himself with the sight of his Shadowhunter in front of him.

“Izzy, she told me I’d been working too hard and it had been too long since we’d seen each other. She was right of course, not that I’d like to tell her as such so here I am.” Alec smiled, brushing his thumb over Magnus’ hand.

“I’m guessing she was responsible for your lighter than normal outfit too?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking up and down Alec’s figure with barely restrained lust, his real eyes breaking through the glamour as he obviously liked what he saw.

“You could say that. At least she didn’t pull me out shopping for once though.” Alec grinned, when Magnus met his gaze again.

“I’ll have to send her an expensive gift basket, definitely.” Magnus purred, causing Alec to flush as he let himself be pulled back into Magnus’ personal space and their lips to meet again only with more hunger and fire than before. 

“Well, while you try and figure out what to give my sister as a thank you for giving me a push out the institute why don’t I go get a drink?” Alec murmured against his lips as their foreheads rested against the other, his eyes flicking back to Magnus’ lips longingly before he moved to push himself up from the couch. Only for Magnus’ fingers to curl around his wrist and pull him back down on the couch him beside him.

“Oh Darling, if you want something you only need to ask and I’ll snap it for you.” Magnus smiled, brushing his fingers against Alec’s cheek causing the Shadowhunter to lean into the touch. “Besides I have a better idea for how we can spend our time together.”

“Oh really? And what’s that?” Alec asked with a small but flirtatious version of a smile, the kind that he only allowed Magnus to see.

“Come and dance with me…” Magnus said, lacing the fingers of their closest hands together.

“Magnus you know I can’t dance as well as you can…” Alec said uneasily, his lips close to Magnus’ ear so he could hear him over the increasing volume of the music, his gaze moving over the dance floor at the grinding masses below them and swallowing uneasily at the thought of having to do that kind of thing in front of so many people.

“I’ve never seen proof that you can’t dance Alexander, please…” Magnus murmured into the skin of Alec’s neck causing chills to move up and down the younger’s back.

“But I don’t want to embarrass you in front of all these people or your entourage.” Alec sighed, though could feel his resolve easily wavering at the soft kisses Magnus was pecking to the centre of his deflect rune.

“I can assure you, that you could never do that. Still if dancing in front of a lot of people makes you uncomfortable why you don’t we go and dance in the VIP room alone? Please, I’ve missed you and I just want to enjoy the time we have together.” Magnus asked, tilting his head to meet Alec’s gaze.

Alec swallowed uneasily but still found himself nodding, brightening Magnus’ smile as he pulled him to his feet from the couch and led him through the returning crowd of his entourage towards what seemed to be a private function room with a bar against one wall and booths obscured by shimmery white walls dotted around. 

There was no sign of anyone else in the room aside from the young vampire behind the bar, cleaning and replacing glasses in their proper places. But when she spotted Magnus leading Alec inside, she quickly abandoned what she was doing with a click of the dishwasher, a dishcloth thrown aside and disappeared through a door behind the bar before Magnus could even ask for some privacy.

“Now look, there’s no-one here but you and me.” Magnus soothed at the stiffening of Alec’s body, his fingers tracing against Alec’s hand until the sound of slow rhythmic music played from the speakers in the corners of the room.

“How do we…” Alec asked, looking at Magnus for help earning him an adoring smile from the Warlock who guided Alec’s calloused hands to his hips before curling his arms around Alec’s neck, the feel of cold metal around Magnus’ fingers as he toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck causing a spark of lust to shoot down Alec’s spine.

“Just relax and move with the music and me Alexander.” Magnus said softly, his gaze rested on Alec’s face for any sign that he wasn’t enjoying it as their hips brushed together moving in time with the music, leather against denim.

Alec let out a deep breath and focused his attention on Magnus, on his face looking as beautiful as always, on the beaming smile on his lips and the feel of Magnus’ gaze lingering on his lips like one move and he would gladly close the gap to kiss him again. On the sight of Magnus’ real eyes breaking through his glamour and looking up at him from under his eyelashes. 

All this and more made his grip on Magnus’ hips tighten a little with the need to feel Magnus’ body under his hands after weeks of being unable to, stroking his thumb against the bare skin revealed between his waistband and the hemline of his shirt. His fingers grazed against Magnus’ skin causing a shiver through the Warlock’s body as he moved his hand to rest on the small of his back, bring Magnus closer.

Magnus’ eyes moved from Alec’s eyes to his lips and back again questioningly before pushing himself up on to his tip toes and pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. A kiss that Alec willingly deepened, their bodies’ still gently swaying as if on auto pilot as they barely paid attention to the music or anyone else around them. All they fixated on was the other in their little bubble of paradise that neither would give up for the world no matter what was happening around them if they had their say.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://redtintedhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
